


Satellite

by MayQueen517



Series: Pacific Rim Tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayQueen517/pseuds/MayQueen517
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gathering of prompt ficlets from Tumblr and other snippets that won't fit anywhere else!</p>
<p>Prompt 1: Raleigh finds out Tendo's date with Allison was actually a threesome with her boyfriend. (Rating: G)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satellite

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from captxandri: AU where Raleigh finds out that Tendo's date with Allison actually turned out to be a threesome with her boyfriend.

     "And what time of morning do you call this, Choi?" Raleigh asks, cheerful as Tendo walks in, disheveled, but with an unmistakable smug grin as he blinks over at Raleigh. Raleigh arches an eyebrow, trying for the level of disapproving that the Marshal always seems to manage.

"I call it whatever time I want," Tendo says, snorting as he pulls his undone bow-tie from around his neck, winding it around his hand. There are bruises on his neck, one that’s particularly dark disappears under his collar.

"How’d the date go?"

"Well, Allison loved me. And so did her boyfriend," Tendo says, grinning. And Raleigh laughs, holding his hand up for a high five before he blinks and registers what exactly Tendo had just said.

"Wait, what?"

"C’mon, Becket boy, you aren’t that obtuse," he says, starting to walk off.

"Shit, Tendo; you don’t do things halfway, do you?" Raleigh says, laughing as Tendo grins, shrugging.

"Allison and David had no complaints."

"Oh, yeah?"

"A gentleman never kisses and tells, Becket," Tendo says, grinning as he walks backwards, tossing a wave. Raleigh laughs, waving back as he starts his way back to his own room.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yes! A handful of prompt ficlets because I don't want to clog up the tag on Tumblr.
> 
> If you'd like to prompt me with something, you can find me on Tumblr at MayQueen517!


End file.
